Need for Zombies !
By Yaseen. Need for Zombies is a fanfiction crossover of Need for speed. Description People call Giga imp a slow snail of a deversity. Giga imp is mad becuase everyone in this universe thinks he is as slow as a snail. That's why he joined a street racing club called Street Rules in Seattle, Washington to let everyone see if he is slow or not. Millions of people are watching the Street Rules privately under the streets of Seattle. Will he be a great street racer or not? Characters *Giga imp: The main protagonist. His rival is legend racer later in the fanfic. *Dr. Zomboss: The secondry deuteragonist. *Ladder zombie: A minor character. *Yaseen: (Cameo) *Neoninjaboy320: The secondary antagonist. He takes the role as a great agent. *Police men: The Tertiary antagonists. 'Members of Street Rules': *Street king ( Real name: Jake C. johny ): The leader of the Street Rules. He does not race against others because he is the leader. *Legend racer ( Real name: DJ vake ): The No.1 racer in the club. He is the main antagonist. His car is the Legend car ( Real name: Keonigsegg agera R ). *Drift runner ( Real name: Laura bix ): She is the second greatest racer in the club. Her car is the Drifter ( Real name: Cheverolet camaro ). *Romeo of Justice ( Real name: PT Rome ): A great expert in drifting. His car is the Romeo car ( Real name: Buggati veyron super car ). *Luck monster ( Real name: BananaGummyBear ): The deuteragonist. He is the only racer in the club that like Giga imp. His car is the Gummy monstra ( Real name: Mercedes benz silver lightning ). *Giga imp ( New member ): the main protagonist. He is new to the Club. He will later come face to face with his enemy Legend racer. His car is the I.M.P car ( Real name: Formula 1 car ). Note: All members of the club except Luck monster and Street king like Giga imp and never bully Giga imp. So that means Drift runner and Romeo of Justice are minor antagonists. Story Back at the lab... Dr.Zomboss: Mr.Giga imp seems to be walking! Giga imp: What? I am not walking. Yaseen: Lame! Giga imp: I think Dr.Z is crazy. Dr.Zomboss: No im not, I am pretending you are a slow snail of deversity. Giga imp: How many times? I am not a snail of deversity and what is the meaning of deversity! Dr.Zomboss: Deversity means in our language " Power to divide anything ". Giga imp: I never divide anything! Dr.Zomboss: Do you remember that you divided some apples very slowly like a snail. Giga imp: Right! But thats a long time ago when I was just a month old. Dr.Zomboss: Even if you did that when you are young, I will steel call you a snail. Seatle, washington Giga imp: I just came here! I love it! No one can call me a snail anymore! Street king: Hey? who are you? Giga imp: I am Giga imp. I came here to be a racer! Street king: Lucky enoughy! I am the leader of Street rules and do you want to join the club. Giga imp: Yes! Later in midnight... All racers are at the starting line. Dr.Zomboss: Giga imp I support you and you are not a baby! Giga imp: What? My dad is here? The Race starts! Legend racer: You got to be kiding me. A zombie is in the race. Romeo of Justice: I think we should crash him down. Drift runner: Let me handle him! Drift runner drove her car near Giga imp's car. Drifters wheels hitted I.M.P cars's wheels which caused Giga imp's car to slow down in a fast rate. Giga imp: Oh no. I am at the 5th position. She just cheated ! Giga imp drives his car at high speed. He is at the 4th position. Drift runner: ( GASP ) - He came again? Later he is at the 3rd position and the 2nd position. Giga imp: I am right behind you Legend ! Legend racer: ( Gasp ) - You cant come infront of me ! Giga imp: I will see about that. Legend racer: Some buddy get him ! PT romeo: Ekaboo ! Giga imp: Oh no. Romeo car hitted I.M.P cars side and I.M.P car crashed near the high way. Bear rescues Giga imp and puts Giga imp in his car. Giga imp: Ouch my legs. Thank you. Bear: You are welcome. A Spy satellite detects some racers street racing in Seattle, washington. ''' '''The Spy satellite sends a message to a agent's computer. Agent neo: What? I can detect some racers. I better call the police. Just a few seconds later. On the High way. Bear: Lets teach those racers a lesson ! Gummy monstra crashes the first two cars infront. Legend racer: Wait ? they ( bear and Giga imp ) came back. Bear: Quickly ! Press the red button ! It wll activate the nitro ! Giga imp: What ? Bear: Just do it ! Giga imp pressed that Red button and the nitro of Gummy monstra is activated. Gummy monstra speeds up at a fast rate and hits the back of Legend car. Legend car was pushed and Legend car started to fly high into the sky. Later the car fell down to the ground. Legend racer is defeated. Legend racer: This is going to leave a mark. Ouch ! Giga imp: Wow. Your car let the Legend car fly up and fall down. ( Laughed ) Bear: I think some police cars are behind us. Giga imp: Well ! We are bursted. We should hide ! A Poilce man: Stop driving or we will shoot the bullets ! Agent neo: Operation Air strike : Shoot some missiles satellite. The Spy satellite shoots missiles from space. ''' Giga imp: I can see some... missiles coming from the sky. Look out. '''The missiles did not hit the car but hitted the police cars. Giga imp: Phew ! Luckily the missiles hitted the wrong guys. One of the missiles was corepted and hitted the '''Agent's '''house. The Agent survivad but is defeated. The 2 racers survivad and crossed the finish line first. All peaple: Yah ! they are first. Street king: Where are the other racers? Giga imp: Sorry ! We crashed them down becuase they are the first guys that did that to us. Street king: So, that means you are not disqualified. Any way you have to go home. Giga imp: Okay! Bye! back at the lab... Dr.Zomboss: You winned the race whoo hoo! and sorry that I call you a snail. Giga imp: You know what. It's good to be a slow snail. Infact I am a deversity. You could call me anything. I know that becuase I was wrong. Dr.Zomboss: Thanks maday! THE END. Trivia *This is the only fanfic I created where I appear. *The Picture of mercedes benz silver lighting is from the internet. *Agent neo is a reference to Neoninjaboy320. *Bear is a reference to BananaGummyBear64. *Even if Dr.Zomboss is the second deuteragonist, he did not help Giga imp in the race. So he's actually a minor character. The only reason he is the second deuteragonist is becuase he is an important character for Giga imp as Dr.Zomboss is Giga imps dad. *It is unknown if the other racers died or not. *Street king is possibaly once a racer in another street racing club. *Some peaple dont understand this line " Legend car was pushed and Legend car started to fly high into the sky. " *Seattle is the same location where Popcap game studios is located. Category:Zombie-only Fanfics Category:Crossover Fanfics